Vocab Maybe!
I know some people find it troubling to connect with vocabulary, but if you are really looking into using it often, and don't know too much about it, heres a list I found on HERE AND HERE. WARRIOR CAT VOCAB: Accurate Advanced Vocabulary Colours: Black –''' Atramentous/Ebony'' ''White – Alabaster'' ''Blue – Cobalt/Cerulean'' ''Light Blue – Azure/Cyan'' Dark Blue – '''Sapphire ''Greyish Blue –''' Slate/Livid'' ''Grey – Achromatic/Achromic'' ''Brown – Burnt Sienna (There are many shades of brown)'' ''Reddish Brown – Russet'' ''Red – Crimson/Cerise/Scarlet'' ''Tan – Tawny'' Cream – Ivory ''Yellowish – Amber/Golden'' ''Green – Emerald'' Physical: ''Qualities Of A Female – Feminine'' ''Qualities Of A Male – Masculine'' ''Fur – Pelage'' ''Soft Fur – Velutinous'' ''Fluffy – Floccose'' ''Sleek – Satin'' ''Strong – Stalwart'' ''Large – Voluminous/Monumental'' ''Small – Diminutive'' ''Attractive/Beautiful – Alluring/Exquisite'' ''Handsome – Pulchritudinous'' ''Thin – Slender/Tenuous/Fragile'' ''Over-Weight – Stout'' '''''Nose – Rhinarium Scent –''' Fragrance/Essence/Aroma'' ''Blindness/Blind – Amaurosis'' ''Sharp – Serrated'' ''Teeth – Dentures'' Claws – Unguis '''Belly – Abdomen/Solar Plexus'' ''Backbone/Spine – Spinal Column/Vertebral Column'' ''Tail – Caudal Appendage'' ''Part Of Neck/Windpipe – Larynx/Pharynx'' ''Upper Jaw – Maxilla'' ''Lower Jaw – Mandible'' ''A Hoarse Voice – Husky (Huskily)'' ''Terrible/Awful – Appalling'' Emotions: ''Kindness – Benign'' ''Happy – Ecstatic'' ''Gentle – Compassionate/Sympathetic/Temperate'' ''Energetic/Loud – Boisterous/Rambunctious'' ''Scared/Fear – Petrified/Terrified/Horror'' ''Sad/Depressed – Dismal'' ''Contemplating Morbid Memories – Brooding'' ''Creepy – Eerie/Menace/Ominous'' ''Evil – Corrupt/Malevolent'' ''In Pain – Agony'' ''Harsh – Astringent'' ''Aggressive – Belligerent'' ''Angry/Mad – Splenetic'' ''No Courage – Cowardice'' ''Intimidating – Daunting'' Movement: ''To Release Claws – Extract/Unsheathe'' ''To Bring Claws Back – Sheathe/Withdrew (Withdraw)'' ''To Back Away – Recede/Withdraw'' ''Wrap Around – Entwine'' ''Move Downward – Descend '' ''A Liquid Pouring Out/Down – Cascade'' ''Do Without Thinking – Instinctively'' ''To Soothe – Appease'' ''To Clean – Cleanse'' ''Sway – Fluctuate/Oscillate'' ''Leap – Ascend/Escalate'' ''To Study – Examine/Scrutiny'' ''Sit – Ensconce'' ''Growl – Bellow/Snarl'' ''To Hiss – Sibilate'' ''Shaking Uncontrollably – Convulsing'' ''Walk – Amble/Ambulate'' ''Narrow – Constrict'' ''Widen – Broaden'' Destructive ''Scratch(es) – Scarification'' ''Cut/Wound – Laceration'' ''Dig/Dug – Gouge(ed)'' ''Blood – Sanguine Fluid'' ''To Wound/Tear – Lacerate'' ''Suffer From Pain – Anguish/Torment/Excruciating'' ''Vicious – Atrocious'' ''Opponent – Foe/Adversary'' ''Paralyze/Not Able To Move – Incapacitate'' ''Torn/Mangled – Lacerated'' ''Dislocate – Disarticulate'' Leave a comment below if you know any more vocabulary I can add! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ verb: ''Move or swing back and forth at regular speed/sway. verb: '''oscillate'; 3rd person present: oscillates; past tense: oscillated; past participle: oscillated; gerund or present participle: oscillating - - E.G. '''The cat oscillated its thick and fluffy tail to and fro. ''adjective: ''Physically beautiful or pretty. adjective: '''pulchritudinous - - E.G. 'The pulchritudinous she-cat briefly nodded her head. ''adjective: Strong. adjective: '''herculean - - E.G. 'The herculean male dog leaped at his opponent. ''adjective: Muscular. adjective: '''brawny - - E.G. 'The brawny tiger began to creep upon a rabbit. ''adjective: In poor condition. adjective: '''tattered - - E.G. 'The tattered and mangy dog limped along the wet road. ''adjective: Involving a harsh, discordant mixture of sounds. adjective: '''cacophonous - - noun: ''A harsh, discordant of sounds. noun: '''cacophony'; plural noun: cacophonies - - E.G. '''The cacophonous howling of the crying baby rung in her ears. '''E.G. The cacophony of the crying baby rung in her ears. adjective: Very clear; transparent. adjective: crystalline - - E.G. She gazed into the crystalline water. adjective: Difficult to carry or move because of its size, shape, or weight. adjective: unwieldy; comparative adjective: unwieldier; superlative adjective: unwieldiest - - E.G. 'The human attempted to heave the unwiedly crate. ''adjective: Of the pale gray color of ash. Also means pale of shock. adjective: '''ashen - - E.G. 'Her face turned ashen as she studied the collision. ''adjective: Extremely pale of coloring, mostly due to lack in health. adjective: '''sallow; comparative adjective: sallower; superlative adjective: sallowest - - E.G. As she looked into the mirror, she noticed her skin had became sallow. adjective: ''Black in color. adjective: '''atramentous' - - E.G. The atramentous colored wolf weaved past trees and large shrubs. adjective: ''A creamy white color; off white. adjective: '''ivory' - - E.G. '''She lapped at her ivory pelt which was dappled with light brown splotches. ''noun: ''A feeling of deep anxiety or dread. noun: '''angst - - E.G. 'A jolt of angst struck her as the tornado twisted into action. ''adjective: (Of a person) subject to sudden or unpredictable changes of mood or mind adjective: '''mercurial - - E.G. He began to feel mercurial, the apprehension and concern began to overwhelm him. adjective: Sarcastic in a scathing and bitter way. adjective: caustic - - E.G. She said in a caustic manner. adjective: Boredom. adjective: ennui - - E.G. She wore a face of ennui, her mouth etching into a bored frown. adjective: Very attentive to and concerned about accuracy and detail; critical and fussy. adjective: fastidious - - E.G. 'He was very fastidious with his choice of words. ''noun: A complete failure; a fiasco. noun: '''debacle; plural noun: debacles - - E.G. She stared in awe at the grimmacing debacle. adjective: Fond of company; sociable. adjective: gregarious - - E.G. 'The couple were well mannered and gregarious as they welcomed their new neighbor. ''adjective: Unmeasurably small. adjective: '''infinitesimal - - E.G. The infinitesimal mouse skittered across the hard wood floor. adjective: Very vivid in color or vividly colorful; brilliant. adjective: fluorescent - - E.G. He extended an arm vigilantly towards the fluorescent and beautiful crystal. adjective: Easily angered. adjective: irascible - - E.G. She was extremely irascible, most neighbors avoided her. adjective: Sparkling or shining brilliantly. adjective: scintillating - - verb: Emit flashes of light; sparkle. gerund or present participle: scintillating; participle: scintillated - - E.G. '''The scintillating waves of water. '''E.G. The waves of water scintillated. noun: ''Blood. noun: '''sanguine fluid' - - E.G. The sanguine fluid poured from the gash. adjective: Large in size. adjective: monumental - - E.G. 'A monumental wolf. ''verb: To weaken or damage. past tense: '''impaired; past participle: impaired; gerund or present participle: imparing - - E.G. She began to impair the opposing wolf. adjective: Having unlimited power; able to do anything. adjective: omnipotent - - E.G. She felt omnipotent for being crowned a deity. adjective: Noisy or energetic. adjective: boisterous - - E.G. The boisterous wolf pup bounded about. verb: To surround something or someone and hold within. gerund or present participle: encompassing - - E.G. The encompassing square hedges. adjective: Impressive or magnificent. adjective: grandoise - - E.G. A grandoise man. adjective: Shining brilliantly, radiant or lustrous. adjective: luminous - - E.G. The luminous dial on his watch. adjective: Hopeful and confident about the future; confident. adjective: optimistic - - E.G. She faded into an optimisic feeling. adjective: Incapable of being understood or fully explored. adjective: unfathomeable - - E.G. His unfathomable gaze. adjective: Well meaning and kind. adjective: benevolent - - E.G. The benevolent fund to charity. adjective: Beautiful; pretty. adjective: beauteous - - E.G. The beauteous lady. adjective: Large. adjective: gargantuan - - E.G. A gargantuan appetite. noun: Strong hostility. noun: animosity; plural noun: animosties - - E.G. He said with animosity. adjective: Attractive or appealing in presence. adjective: prepossessing - - E.G. 'He was not a prepossessing sight. ''verb: Force or oblige someone to do something. verb: '''compel; 3rd person present: compels; past tense: compelled; past participle: compelled; gerund or present participle: compelling - - E.G. He compelled the employee to give him a free Big Mac. verb: The quality of being attractive. verb: allure; 3rd person present: allures; past tense: allured; past participle: allured; gerund or present participle: alluring - - E.G. The man's looks held no allure. verb: Showing or feeling active opposition or hostility toward someone or something. gerund or present participle: antagonizing adjective: antagonistic - - E.G. She was antagonistic towards the man. adjective: (Land) Too poor to produce much or any vegetation. adjective: barren - - E.G. The barren land. adjective: Sullen and ill-tempered; gloomy. adjective: morose - - E.G. The morose man cried quietly. adjective: Morally corrupt or wicked. adjective: depraved - - E.G. A depraved indifference. verb: Emitting a deep loud roar, typically in pain or anger. verb: bellow; 3rd person present: bellows; past tense: bellowed; past participle: bellowed; gerund or present participle: bellowing - - E.G. The hostile lion bellowed. adjective: Abandoned or deserted. adjective: forsaken - - E.G. The forsaken and lost puppy roamed the empty streets. adjective: Thin or supple; slender. adjective: lithe; adjective: lithesome - - E.G. Silverstream was lithesome which obviously attracted Graystripe. verb: Feel contempt or deep repugnance for; to hate something or someone. verb: despise; 3rd person present: despises; past tense: despised; past participle: despised; gerund or present participle: despising - - E.G. 'He despised her for acting selfish. ''verb: Feel intense hate or disgust for; see despise. verb: '''loathe; 3rd person present: loathes; past tense: loathed; past participle: loathed; gerund or present participle: loathing - - E.G. She loathed the irritating and cringing sound of nails on a chalk board. ____________________________________________________________________________________________